


tom and i

by crimson_queen



Category: Hiddleswift
Genre: F/F, F/M, i dont even know, polygamous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tom hiddleston and me fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	tom and i

I was sitting in the basement at my house, studying for yet another final. I believe it was science, when my mom called me from the top of the stairs, saying we had a important guest that she thought I would like to meet. Intrigued a little, and more than a little curious, I put down my pencil and book, and walked upstairs slowly. As I was nearing the top, I heard an amazingly familiar voice. The voice of my favorite actor; Tom hiddleston. Then, my heart sank as I also heard the rumored to be girlfriend; taylor swift. But Tom hiddleston was in MY house! I tried not to scream as I walked into the living room. However, I was only able to stand there for a second when suddenly, for no reason I could think of then, tears weld up in my eyes. I calmly enough walked into the bathroom and sunk down alongside a cupboard and cried for no apparent reason. This of course was not new to me, so I just let it happen. After a while there was a knock on my door, which was confusing considering my parents were aware of this. Unless it wasn’t my parents… sure enough when I opened the door, my eyes still red as the sun, who else did I see then taylor swift.

“What’s wrong?” she cooed.

“Nothing…everything…oh I don’t know anymore. This is actually pretty normal for me. I am known for combusting into tears like this…without warning.” I said, reassuring her it had nothing to do with them.

“Oh something happened. I know. I used to be like that…” she said, laying a gently hand on my back.

I was shocked but then quickly wiped it away. “I don’t know…just a lot has been going on lately…my school crush is now dating my best friend, and rubbing it in my face, as they know I am single, they enjoy pointing that out as well which doesn’t make anything better. I’m also jealous of all the cute, fluffy relationships people have…as well as celebrity relationships.” I said without realizing I was speaking with taylor swift.

“What about them? don’t worry I won’t get made at you.” She said, as if reading my mind.

“well, I find that celebrities like to cram their cute fluffy relationships into every other person’s face and down their throats so much, that they cause break ups, because the couples will never get to be like them…not nessasarily you and…Thomas….”I said, stuttering at  the end.

I realized I was blushing a moment too late. Taylor was clever, and smart.

“Girl…do you…like Thomas?” she asked, smiling widely.

Tears sprung up in my eyes again, and I flopped my head into my lap. “Of course I do…I’ve liked him ever since we had elementary school date tests…they had these ‘who are your celebrity matches’ sections. He was always or at least 90% of the time, at the top of the list. At first I had no idea who he was. But everyone was cheering for me and saying they were jealous of me. So I went to look him up and….yeah….hooked for life…” I said chuckling at how childish it seemed.

“That is so sweet!” taylor said.

“I remember I sent him fanletters almost every Sunday for like two years…which must have gotten rather….annoying.. I guess…getting letters from the same stranger for two years.” I said laughing to myself.

“oh that was you?!” taylor said. “Tom showed me them and we had a great time reading them.”

That made me blush redder than a tomato. I, again, covered my head with my knees.

“Sweety, sweety, it’s okay, ill tell you a secret, if you want.”

I perked up. I was never one for gossip but I couldn’t resist. She laughed.

“Thomas is…a polygamous.” She said.

“really?!” I said.

She nodded and laughed. “yeah…so he doesn’t have anyone else. And I am pretty busy…would you want to keep him busy when I can’t?” she asked.

I was shocked, my jaw almost hit the ground. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I nodded.

“alright, im busy, Monday, Wednesday, Fridays and Saturdays. Make sure he isn’t lonely please.” She said. “I need to go tell Thomas that. ill be back.”

I just nodded and sunk back and tried to understand what I just heard. Thomas was a polygamous…is that legal? Who cares….i guess. I almost got up and danced. She came back a moment later, smiling.

“He’s more than happy with this.” Taylor said.

I found myself squealing, just as tom hiddleston came into view and leaned on the door frame. Once I noticed him, I almost jumped a foot in the air. He just laughed.

“Sorry for scaring you, dear.” He said.

“It-it’s okay.” I said blushing.

“so it was you who was sending me those letters all those years before…what has it been…two…almost three since your last one?” he asked.

I nodded.

“well to be honest, I miss receiving them. although I get hundreds every month, yours were quite interesting. They didn’t tell of how much you loved me, my acting or anything of that nature. They told of how your day went and how you first came to know about me.” He explained.

“Really, you miss….my letters?” I asked, surprised he actually took the time to read them all.

“yeah…I have each of them placed in a special scrapbook.”

I laughed and blushed like crazy.

“I didn’t think anyone would care….” I mumbled.

“darling, of course I care. Not many people…actually no one sends me letters like that. and I mean that in a good way.”  he said, smiling, coming in and places his large, strong hands around my shoulders.

I haven’t even noticed that taylor had slowly crept out of the room. And at this point I didn’t really care. I smiled, as he gently hugged me, pulling me into his long arms.

“Come, I think dinner is almost ready, I can smell your father’s great cooking.” He said, leading me out of the washroom.

There was no one else in the world like him. He was such a gentleman. Everybody says that celebrities put on a show in front of cameras. But what I could see of Thomas so far, was that his personality was as   pure as snow. We sat across each other at the table, as taylor sat next to me, upon her request.

We made small talk around the table, a little bit of this and that around. No mention of the relationship we created in the washroom…at least not yet. Tomorrow was Thursday, this week taylor was extremely busy, so I had tom the entire week. I felt strangely special. Taylor slept in my room and Thomas had my sister’s room right next to mine. As I lay in bed thinking of tomorrow, I couldn’t help but thinking about what it would be like to have taylor swift as a friend…as a best friend.

“Hey taylor?” I asked cautiously, to see if she was still awake.

“Yeah?”

“can we be best friends?” I asked.

“of course darling. I thought we already were.”

“Really! “ I asked. “yay! I’ve always wanted to have a pretty friend that wasn’t conceited.” I cheered.

She laughed and we all bid each other goodnight and slept. The next morning after breakfast and half an hour of studying for my science final, I bid everyone goodbye as I was off to make or break it. Thomas rushed out extremely happy…for some reason.

“hello dear, I was wondering if I could walk you to school.” He asked.

“of course, if you want to.” I said, surprised at the request.

He smiled as if I had given him the greatest present. I then had a not very pleasant image.

“One sec…” I said rushing back into the house.

He looked at me, smiling yet confused, when I came back with a sun hat and sunglasses. I put them on his head.

“what-“ he started to ask.

“I just thought if you were seen with any other girl in front of press, then they would think you were cheating on taylor, then it would circle the globe, and come back and, reputations would be diminished and everything…bad gossip isn’t good…”I explained rather hurriedly.

He laughed as I finished. “I think that is why it is called bad gossip…I see what you are saying. But, taylor would know I am not cheating on her, after all she made the schedule…and after a while after a good ol’ explanation, they would soon drop it.”

I sighed and nodded. “but hey, I look great don’t i?” he said laughing.

“yeah! But you look great in everything.” I said, giggling.

“Really…what if I was wearing a dress?” he asked, cocking an eye brow.

“well, you’d still look amazing, just in a dress.”

We all laughed and he shot me with other dressing scenarios where he would look atroshous and I always said the truth, that he would look great in it.

“why would I look great in a leotard?” he asked near the end.

“it isn’t always on what’s on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts.” I said, as we arrived at school.

“ill see you after school, I want to take you to tim hortons after your hard working day.” He said.

“okay, if you insist.” I said waving to him as I walked in.

He smiled and blew me a kiss as he turned to walk towards the library.

As I worked on my science test, I realized I couldn’t stop thinking about tom. I finished and handed it in, and at 11:00 I left and found tom, sitting on a bench outside.

“Hello there stranger, enjoying the sun are we?” I asked

He turned around and gave me a huge smile.

“Ready for our date, dear?” he asked.

“Of course!” I said

He offered his arm and I graciously took it, as we walked to tims hand in hand. 

this would be the start of something wonderful...maybe.


End file.
